


Bonfire Night

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Tracer shares Guy Fawkes Night with her special someone.





	Bonfire Night

“Lena, I know you’re excited but could you please wait up?” you begged, breathless from your efforts to keep up with her.

In a flash of blue she was by your side once more. Tracer looped her arm with yours and gave you a sheepish smile.

“Sorry love!” she giggled, “I just don’t want us to miss a single moment.”

“Well we would have been on time if someone hadn’t misplaced their jacket, hmm?” you reminded her, nudging her playfully.

“I didn’t lose it! I just…put it somewhere safe and forgot where exactly that was.”

All around you children were running, ignoring the calls from their parents to stay close. Much like Lena in a way. That was always something you loved about her, however; her childlike excitement and glee. Throughout everything she always remained positive, inspiring hope on even the most pessimistic of people. She was like a compact sun. A sun you wanted to keep close on this blustery night. How even someone as peppy as Lena stayed so cheerful in the English weather was a miracle.

“Oh! Just in time!” she suddenly cheered, jerking you through a gate into your local park. You just about managed to keep your footing on the slippery fallen leaves as she weaved the two of you through the crowds, bashing you into everyone in your quest to make it to the front.

The onlookers circled a tower of wooden planks and old furniture. At the peak of this pyramid sat a wooden chair that had surely seen better days. Your heart skipped a beat when you seen that someone sat atop it. Seeing your expression Lena burst into a fit of laughter.

“Don’t worry darling, he’s not real. Just an effigy.”

“Why the hell is he up there?!”

“Well…that why it’s called ‘Guy Fawkes Night’. We all celebrate the execution of some lad who was trying to blow up parliament back in the sixteen-hundreds! Bit dark when you think about it actually…” she explained, frowning towards the end.

“Your humor is just about as bright as your weather here, isn’t it?”

Lena replied with a small shrug before moving to wrap an arm around your waist and lean her head against you. The wind blew her brunette spikes into your face which tickled to no end. A group of people began pouring gasoline onto the structure before a match was thrown. The wood erupted in flames, forcing you to take a step back or risk getting engulfed.

“We can have something bright here!” she chuckled. Flames danced in her eyes as she watched the spectacle with glee.

The roaring flames slowly eased out the bitter cold that has permeated right to your core. Within minutes your face was now flushed and you were sweltering within your coat.

“Blimey! Is it hot in here or is that just you?” Lena panted as she fanned her face. She lead you through the crowd once more, where you could finally breath in the crisp, cold air. You had closed your eyes to enjoy the sensation when you were abruptly stunned by a loud bang. Your eyes snapped open and you looked around frantically for the source of what you thought was a gunshot. You were stilled by Lena enclosing you in a hug, your back against her chest and her arms pinning yours to your side.

“Relax,” she cooed, moving her hand up to tilt your head towards the sky where more fireworks began joining the starlight. At first only a few, but within seconds hundreds filled the sky with explosions of colourful light.

You reluctantly looked away as she tugged you towards a bench. Above you colour filled the sky. To your left the inferno continued to rage. And to your right sat the brightest light of all.

“Y’know love?” she began as she snuggled against you, “This ain’t half bad. It’s bloody well wonderful.”

You simply nodded in agreement, not taking your eyes off the spectacle in the sky. But if you had looked down, you’d have seen Lena’s gaze fixed firmly on you as she said this. A smile planted on that freckled face.


End file.
